orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicky and Lorna
Nichorello is the friendship and relationship between Nicky Nichols and Lorna "Morello" Muccio. Relationship In the beginning of Season One, Lorna and Nicky had an established sexual relationship together. Lorna suddenly ended the affair, feeling guilty about betraying Christopher, her supposed fiancé, which upset Nicky. The two remained close friends. In early Season Two, it is revealed that Christopher is not actually Lorna's fiance. Lorna breaks into Christopher's house while no one is home and escapes undetected. In "Little Mustachioed Shit", it is announced that Lorna has a visitor to both her and Nicky's surprise. A hostile Christopher comes to visit Lorna and tells her he knows that she broke into his house. He threatens to kill her if she ever comes near him or his family again. Nicky watches the altercation through the window and Christopher asks a humiliated Lorna if she's been lying to everyone about their relationship. Lorna runs out of the room after Christopher announces that she's been stalking him and a sympathetic Nicky follows. Lorna tells Nicky that while she was supposed to be at the hospital, she snuck out and went to Christopher's house. Nicky tells her not to do that ever again and that it's a miracle she didn't get caught. Lorna asks Nicky if she hates her and Nicky says she doesn't. She tells Lorna that she's a beautiful, sweet girl who many people will love. Lorna cries and says no one will love her. Nicky tells her she does and they hug. In Season Three, Nicky and Luschek decide to sell the heroin Vee smuggled in Season Two so that everyone stays out of trouble and Nicky remains clean. Their plan is soon ruined when the stash is stolen. In reality, Nicky has hidden it in the laundry room for her own use. The meth heads discover the stash and begin using it. Luschek tells Angie to either tell him where the heroin is, or rot in Max. Shortly after, he finds the stash in their bras. The meth heads tell a correctional officer to search in the Electrical Shop for drugs. Meanwhile in the Electrical Shop, Luschek tells Nicky he sold all of the heroin. Caputo and two officers come in for a drug sweep. Caputo tells one officer to search Luschek's desk and a bag of heroin is found. Luschek calls Nicky "a fucking junkie" and frames her. Caputo orders the officers to send Nicky "down the hill". As Nicky is being escorted out, Red and Morello rush over and ask her what happened. Nicky says she loves them both and is lead out of the building. Lorna admits she loves Nicky too. A dejected Lorna watches Nicky enter the van from the window. After Nicky is sent to Max, Lorna is seen crying often and no longer wearing any makeup. Gina and Norma struggle to comfort her. She later begins to start several correspondences with pen-pals to scam for money. The plan fails when she confuses one pen-pals interests with another. Vinnie confronts her about this and she tells him that she became lonely after they sent "the only person who cared about her" to Max. He forgives her. They grow closer and Lorna soon proposes to him during visitation. He accepts and they are married in the visitation room. In Season Four, Nicky gets out of max and immediately wants to get back with Morello - she doesn't believe that her marriage is the real deal. Lorna is upset with this and constantly rejects Nicky when she tries to make a move but they remain friends throughout Season 4. In Season Five, "Riot FOMO", both Nicky and Lorna acquire the medical room after persuading Angie and Leanne to get out by figuratively stating that they’d all “take a chill pill and have a nice discussion” and by managing to obtain the keys from officer Dixon. Suggestively, for the sake of Nicky’s sobriety, Lorna insists she keeps hold of the keys to the cage and claims Nicky will never get them from her when she jokingly comments that Lorna has a mental picture of “me holding you tight… And close” when asking if she’s holding them in a tight place. In ‘Pissters!’, the two prescribe medication to various inmates, showing Nicky’s intellect when it comes to her knowledge on different kinds of drugs for different issues, including their side effects. For this, she is nicknamed ‘Doctor Nicky’ by Lorna. The two are also accompanied by Brook Soso, who asks for drugs to help her cope with her grief after the loss of Poussey. While suggesting drugs such as Klonopin to help numb the pain, Nicky indirectly confesses her feelings towards Lorna, explaining that she realized she is hopelessly in love with, and describes her as an “incredible, insane, beautiful woman who is never going to love her back” after debating that if Brook were to take the drugs, she’d end up getting addicted to heroin and sent down to Max for doing some “stupid junkie shit”. Lorna reacts to her statement, however does not respond. Nicky is later seen as a 'therapist' in ‘Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally’, where she advises the Weeping Woman to move on after explaining her grief over her dead pet. Lorna soon arrives, describing that she’s been having sex dreams in which she is riding a whale in the ocean. As Nicky cuts her off, she then begs to have sex with her, stating that she’s serious and has missed her so much. Nicky kisses her and they agree “what happens in the riot, stays in the riot.” The two later meet in the canteen and Nicky suspects that Lorna only came to express her ongoing commitment to Vinnie. Much to her surprise, Lorna reveals that she believes she is pregnant upon noticing while having sex, that her nipples have changed colour which is a typical sign of pregnancy for the women in her family. Nicky, however, refuses to believe Lorna when she argues that she does not need to take a pregnancy test because she “just knows”. Additionally, Lorna also blames her lust for her on her uncontrollable hormones. A despaired Nicky reveals her love for Lorna, though explains that she needs help as she is unable to support her while also referring to herself as a “dumbass, sucker crazy person for letting herself do this again”. In addition, she argues that the ‘prison therapist’ would exclusively tell her to never do ‘this’ again as a verb for their relationship. Nicky then leaves, leaving Lorna on her own. TBC Trivia *Lorna and Nicky have been best friends for approximately four years. *Nicky verbally expresses that she in love with Lorna on multiple occasions. (Little Mustachioed Shit, Pissters!, Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally) And it is also implied that Lorna is the love of Nicky's life, and aside from Red, the person she cares for the most. *Lorna verbally expresses that she loves Nicky as she is being taken away to Max "(Empathy Is a Boner Killer)". *Even though she is pregnant, and it hurts and scares her that Lorna is having a baby, Nicky still wants to be there for her showing the extent of her love. *Its implied that Lorna loves Nicky and needs her just as much as she does, when she cheats on Vinnie with her. *Nicky's Season Six promotional character poster suggests she would like to have a family with Lorna, or otherwise be an "auntie Nicky" to Lorna's child/children showing that she loves her so much she just wants to be a part of her life. *As shown in Season Six, Nicky is showing the ultimate act of love by sacrificing her want and need to be with Lorna to be a good friend to her by offering her support, and love even though it causes her pain to see Lorna with someone else, and makes her jealous ( as Nicky admits in her promotional character poster- she is jealous of the Vinnie and the baby but does not show it because she wants Lorna to be happy) *As revealed in Season 6, Nicky is willing to put her life at risk (such as leaving Lorna in the utility closet and leaving with Annalisa knowing she could die to protect Lorna from getting hurt or killed) showing the extent of her love for her. Memorable Quotes Gallery A Whole Other Hole.jpg Nichorello2.jpg Nichorello3.jpg Category:Relationships